1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to arrangements for focusing or reflecting a ray or beam. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for scanning at least one hyper-spectral image.
2. Description of Related Art
All substances are made of atoms and molecules, and the physical properties of a substance usually depend on the atomic or molecular arrangement thereof. Spectral imaging technique has been widely used to investigate the atomic or molecular structure of substances.
The field of spectral imaging can be divided into techniques called multi-spectral image, optical image, hyper-spectral image and ultra-spectral optical image. Generally, hyper-spectral deals with imaging narrow spectral bands over a contiguous spectral range, and produce the spectra of all pixels in the scene.
Hyper-spectrometers are widely used in scientific, military, biomedical, imaging, and resource-sensing applications. Hyper-spectrometers capture an array of optical images at a time, and to spectrally scan the entire target, it is required to move the spectrometer or the optics located in front of the spectrometer, and this is quite inconvenient for design and usage. Furthermore, moving the spectrometer or the optics arbitrarily would cause the problem of optical path difference and thus would degrade the quality of the optical image obtained.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the related field to provide suitable apparatuses and methods for scanning hyper-spectral image.